Sauvetage en urgence
by AmiralJO
Summary: Lié à la Fanfiction "Une nouvelle vie". OS intégré à la timeline. Alors qu'ils partaient en mission à Princeton, Cane, Sky et Angel furent contraint de sauver deux demoiselles en détresse.


Cela faisait un an et demi que House et Cameron avaient disparu de la circulation pour rejoindre la bande de Rittchie « General » Miller. House était devenu Dwight « Cane » Patton et Cameron était maintenant Harper « Angel » Holloway. Ils s'étaient bien intégrés dans la bande. Leur meilleur ami était également leur premier contact en dehors de Miller. Il s'agissait de Mikkel « Sky » Koslowski, un pilote d'élite capable de conduire n'importe quel engin sur roue à une vitesse phénoménale.

House était utilisé à l'arrière des opérations avec Jackie « Solo » Grant, une jeune afro-américaine à l'esprit brillant. Elle et lui trouvaient rapidement des solutions à tous les problèmes qui pouvaient survenir lors des braquages et des contrats d'assassinats. L'infirme, malgré son rôle en retrait, avait pris l'initiative de s'entraîner au pistolet mitrailleur HK MP5. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir en situation réelle mais il préférait avoir une corde de plus à son arc.

Cameron, à l'inverse, avait un rôle en première ligne. Elle était devenue une experte des armes à feu et une assassine redoutable. Si le premier assassinat, celui de Tritter, avait été difficile pour elle, elle était parvenue à devenir une exécuteuse au sang glacial. Elle avait noué des liens très forts avec Sky parce qu'il était le pilote de la plupart des opérations ainsi qu'avec la mère de celui-ci : Erika « Bomber » von Mendzelski. Elle avait également noué des liens avec William « Tornado » McFarlane. Von Mendzelski était l'experte en explosifs de la bande. Si l'on trouvait des traces de la présence de thermite, de grenades ou d'explosifs divers, c'est qu'elle avait été présente. McFarlane, de son côté, était également un expert des armes à feu mais davantage des armes lourdes que Cameron.

Aujourd'hui, House, Cameron et Koslowski se trouvaient à Princeton dans le cadre d'une mission. Il s'agissait d'éliminer un politicien pour le compte d'un autre politicien, « _le job classique mais rentable_ » avait commenté Cameron lorsque General leur avait donné les consignes. L'ex-Diagnosticien était toujours impressionné par l'évolution qu'avait connue son ex-employée, elle était passé de Mère Theresa à une assassine redoutable.

« -Je viens de penser, ce n'est pas là que vous viviez avant ? fit remarquer Sky.

-Si, répondit House qui y revenait pour la première fois. Mais ça n'a aucune importance.

-Vous savez, j'ai parfois des missions ici lorsque je suis de passage. J'ai fait ami-ami avec une médecin ici. Je la préviens et elle fait appel à moi lorsqu'elle a besoin d'une course urgente. Elle s'appelle Hadley je crois.

-Une ancienne employée à moi, indiqua House.

-Je sais, répondit le pilote avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Votre mort l'a affectée vous savez. Mais bon, je ne lui ai pas dit que vous étiez en vie. »

Alors qu'ils passaient devant la villa où vivait Cuddy, Cameron vit une scène pour le moins inhabituelle. Plusieurs voitures noires se trouvaient sur la propriété et trois personnes semblaient braquer leurs armes sur la Doyenne et sa fille qui étaient terrorisées.

« -Sky, gare-toi, faut aller à leur secours ! s'exclama Cameron.

-Tu déconnes Angel j'espère ? Ce ne sont pas les ordres ! répliqua sèchement le pilote.

-Tu veux prendre le risque d'avoir des morts innocentes sur la conscience ? interrogea tout aussi sèchement l'assassine. »

Après avoir soupiré, Sky se gara un peu plus loin. Les trois sortirent leurs pistolets-mitrailleurs qui étaient planqués sous les sièges. House était beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne le montrait. En effet, Lisa Cuddy avait toujours occupé une place très particulière dans sa vie. Même si elle ne voulait pas de lui, il l'avait longtemps aimée.

« -Ca va Cane, tu peux marcher un peu ? interrogea Koslowski.

-Ca va aller, faut à tout prix qu'on les sauve, grogna l'ex-Diagnosticien sous l'effet de la douleur. »

Une fois à portée de tir, les trois pointèrent chacun leurs armes sur la tête d'une cible.

« -A trois, déclara froidement Cameron. Un… Deux… Trois. »

Trois coups de feu, trois morts. Les trois criminels qui braquaient leurs armes sur Cuddy tombèrent. Celle-ci ne comprit pas immédiatement puis vit les trois qui venaient de les sauver. Cameron et Koslowski se précipitèrent vers les deux femmes. House était un peu en retrait, toujours troublé par le fait de revoir Lisa. Celle-ci regarda ses trois sauveurs. Elle ne connaissait ni la jeune femme, ni l'homme qui venait vers elle. Mais celui qui se tenait en retrait en revanche… Non, c'était impossible. Elle leva le regard pour croiser ses yeux : verts. Ceux de House étaient bleus, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Simple coïncidence.

« -Il y en a encore dans la maison ? demanda Cameron. »

La Doyenne fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Rachel et elle rentraient des courses lorsqu'elles avaient vu les voitures. Elles avaient tenté de s'échapper mais avaient été mises en joue par trois des assaillants.

« -Venez dans la voiture, ordonna Koslowski. On vous sort de là et on vous met en sécurité. »

Cuddy prit Rachel par la main et tous les cinq se rendirent jusqu'à la voiture, Cameron et Koslowski réalisant des tirs de barrage pour empêcher d'éventuels assaillants de sortir de la maison. Une fois parvenus au véhicule, Sky prit son habituelle place de conducteur, Cameron la place de passager avant, House et Cuddy se mirent en passagers latéraux arrière avec Rachel entre eux. La petite était encore sous le choc. A peine eurent-ils démarrés que six assaillants sortirent et commencèrent à les poursuivre en voiture.

« -Cane, appelle General, intima Koslowski. Dis-lui qu'on doit rentrer immédiatement. Angel, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »

Les deux s'exécutèrent. House appela Miller pour lui expliquer la situation pendant Cameron canardait les véhicules ennemis et que Koslowski conduisait d'une main et tirait de l'autre par la fenêtre. Les balles fusaient des deux côtés, Cuddy maintenait tête baissée pour éviter qu'elle prenne une balle par la vitre arrière.

« -General, on a un énorme problème, annonça House. On doit revenir en urgence.

-Un problème ? J'écoute.

-On se dirigeait vers l'objectif quand on a sauvé deux innocentes, on se fait canarder par au moins cinq ou six types. Sky nous ramène au QG.

-Bien, répondit General après un bref silence. Faîtes attention à vous, j'envoie Bomber et Tornado vous retrouver à mi-chemin. »

Miller raccrocha. House reprit son arme et tira également vitre baissée sur les véhicules qui les poursuivaient

« -Hé M'dame ! lança Sky qui rechargeait. Vous savez tirer ou pas ?

-N…Non ! bafouilla Cuddy.

-Bah va falloir pourtant ! Y a une arme et des chargeurs sous votre siège ! Sortez-les, retirez la sécurité, baissez la vitre et tirez !

-C'est de la folie !

-Faîtes ce que je veux dis ! »

Cuddy s'exécuta. Elle tira sur ceux qui les poursuivaient en tremblant légèrement. Mais c'était pour protéger Rachel alors elle se concentra. Après quelques minutes, leurs assaillants disparurent de leur champ de vision.

« -M…Merci, balbutia Cuddy qui serrait Rachel contre elle. Comment…Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Mikkel Koslowski, Harper Holloway et Dwight Patton, présenta House en les pointant successivement.

-Lisa Cuddy, Doyenne de Princeton Plainsboro.

-Enchanté, répondit Koslowski.

-Où nous emmenez-vous ?

-En Arizona, en sécurité, indiqua Cameron.

-Mais… D'accord. Comment vous remercier ? Vous venez de nous sauver la vie.

-Vous verrez ça avec le boss, indiqua Sky. On vous fournira des affaires, ne vous en faîtes pas. »

Le pilote se rendit compte que Rachel était à l'arrière et ralentit progressivement pour atteindre une vitesse normale.

« -J'avais oublié qu'il y avait une jeune enfant à l'arrière, se justifia-t-il. Bon, bah du coup je vais rouler normalement. On va se faire rejoindre à mi-parcours par des amis à nous. Ils vous prendront dans leur véhicule. On vous suivra ne vous en faîtes pas. C'est simplement qu'une voiture criblée de balles à tendance à attirer l'attention. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on va prendre les petites routes, histoire d'éviter les contrôles de police au maximum.

Le trajet se fit sans encombre. Ils firent des arrêts réguliers et passèrent la nuit dans un motel. Ce fut Sky qui paya les deux chambres : lui et House d'un côté, Cameron, Cuddy et Rachel de l'autre.

« -C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Koslowski une fois tous les deux seuls dans leur chambre de motel.

-Ouais, répondit laconiquement House.

-Je pense que General va lui proposer de nous rejoindre. C'est le seul moyen qu'il ait de la mettre totalement à l'abri.

-En la faisant rejoindre un groupe comme le notre ?

-C'est le seul moyen qu'elle reste avec nous en permanence. Tu sais bien que les non-membres ne peuvent pas rester au QG. Cela dit, c'est lui le chef. Il peut très bien déroger à cette règle.

-Et Rachel ?

-La petite ? C'est une bonne question. Faudra que sa mère voie avec General. Il est évident qu'il ne les séparera jamais. Cela va surtout être une question d'organisation.

-Elles ne méritent pas ça, murmura l'infirme.

-De quoi ? Une vie pleine d'adrénaline ?

-Une vie de hors-la-loi. Une vie qui peut s'arrêter à chaque instant sur une balle perdue. Une vie de secret et de dissimulation.

-Ce sont elles qui décideront avec General. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Allez, on va dormir un peu. On a encore de la route demain et sûrement une réunion avec le Chef. »

Erika « Bomber » von Mendzelski et William « Tornado » McFarlane récupérèrent Cuddy et Rachel au petit matin pour le reste du trajet. House, Koslowski et Cameron restèrent ensemble et les suivirent.

« -Alors cette nuit ? questionna Sky.

-La petite était terrorisée, raconta Cameron. Je suis restée réveillée toute la nuit auprès d'elle pendant que sa mère dormait. Ou du moins essayait de dormir. On a un peu discuté de tout de la suite. Je lui ai simplement dit que General lui expliquerait tout en arrivant. Elle m'a remercié une bonne dizaine de fois, je lui ai répondu qu'on avait simplement fait ce que nous devions faire.

-Bien, approuva le conducteur. En tous cas, tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé Dwight pour ta première fusillade.

-Au moins le temps passé à m'entraîner aura servi à quelque chose. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi pour le reste du trajet. Il faisait encore jour lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, en fin d'après-midi. General se présenta devant eux sept.

« -Cane, Angel, Sky et vous Madame, avec moi. Bomber s'occupera de votre fille. Ne vous en faîtes pas, elle sait y faire avec les enfants. »

L'Endocrinologue serra une dernière fois Rachel contre elle avait de suivre leur hôte jusque dans une salle de réunion.

« -Je me présente, je suis Rittchie Miller. Je dirige cette organisation aux activités parfois discutables.

-Je suis Lisa Cuddy, Directrice de l'Hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro.

-Sky m'a briefé hier soir par téléphone sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Je vous fais une offre.

-Quelle est-elle ? J'ai de l'argent…

-L'argent ne m'intéresse pas, coupa Miller. Je vous propose de disparaître de la circulation, vous et votre fille. On s'arrange pour trouver des personnes un minimum ressemblantes, on provoque un malheureux accident ou une mystérieuse disparition, on les carbonise et on modifie les fichiers des empreintes dentaires. Ensuite, on vous construit une nouvelle identité et vous travaillez pour nous.

-Q…Quel genre de travail ? balbutia Cuddy.

-Braquages et assassinats essentiellement. Votre fille sera nous notre protection et elle ira à l'école comme tous les enfants de son âge. Mais vu que vous avez un jeune enfant, je pense que vous occuperez un rôle plus en retrait avec Solo et Cane. Vous n'irez pas directement sur le champ de bataille, vous aurez un rôle de soutien.

-Me promettez-vous de ne jamais mettre ma fille en danger ? questionna Cuddy en regardant Miller droit dans les yeux.

-Je vous donne ma parole que nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour la protéger, promit celui-ci avec fermeté. Jamais elle ne sera exposée à une opération particulière et jamais nous ne ferons pression sur elle pour qu'elle nous rejoigne. Nous vous aiderons si nécessaire. Et si un jour, malheureusement, vous venez à périr avant qu'elle soit autonome et indépendante, alors nous pourvoirons à ses besoins.

-J'accepte votre proposition, accepta l'Endocrinologue après un bref moment.

-Bien. Alors je vais vous dire ce que j'ai dit à ces trois personnes lorsqu'elles m'ont rejoint. Videz vos comptes en banque, prenez tout en liquide. Ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est pas pour vous voler. C'est simplement que vous puissiez y accéder même après être officiellement morte. Et vous aurez mille dollars pour une garde-robe à vous. Et j'ajouterai également mille dollars pour celle de votre fille. Si vous avez d'autres questions, je vous invite à en discuter avec nos autres membres ou avec moi. Vous pouvez aller retrouver votre fille. Je dois débriefer avec les trois autres. »

Cuddy sortit rapidement de la pièce. Elle s'adossa au mur du couloir pour assimiler toutes les informations. Le plus important était que maintenant, Rachel serait en sécurité et protégée, quoi qu'il arrive.


End file.
